Many entertainment venues such as theme parks and amusement parks offer a wide variety of rides, exhibits, and games that utilize sensory effects. Sensory effects such as flashing lights, blasts of air, and vibrations are used to provide a more realistic experience to individuals. However, some individuals may desire a greater intensity of sensory effects while other individuals may require lesser sensory effects or no sensory effects at all. Unfortunately, entertainment venues generally do not provide a dynamic and autonomic way for entertainment devices and systems to be personalized for each individual. Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.